Save me
by Spoiled Child
Summary: Two shots : Blessé, Sherlock se réfugie dans ses travers.


**Aller je publie et je file continuer complémentarité. **

**Attention, mention de drogue.**

* * *

Je suis furieux contre moi-même. Furieux, ridiculement piégé par ces choses que je croyais éradiqué. Les sentiments ! Ils me mettent toujours hors de moi. _Incontrôlable_. Je balaye l'ensemble de la table d'un revers. L'envie de _détruire _mon environnement devient plus forte que tout. La rage à l'état pur m'habite. Comment ai-je pu me laisser embarqué dans pareille histoire ? La proximité avec un autre être humain m'a rendu si faible. Je ne peux pas avoir d'ami. Je suis si excessif, si passionné, si exigeant. Je suis trop brut, trop entier, trop tout. Insupportable pour moi-même. Un rire désabusé m'échappe brisant le silence qui avait suivi le fracas. Ce silence qui contraste méchamment avec mon tumulte intérieur.

Tout ceci ne sert à rien, me dis-je en contemplant la cuisine. J'entrepris de détruire toutes mes expériences en cours en envoyant le tout se répandre sur le sol. Inutile. Tout est stupidement inutile. Comme moi. Juste un taré inadapté. Attraper quelques criminels, la belle affaire ! Il y a la police pour cela, même si elle met trois fois plus de temps, ça n'a pas d'importance. Seul le résultat compte, le temps pour les morts n'a plus aucune importance. Seul moi jubile à l'idée de résoudre une enquête en battant des records de temps dans la réflexion et l'analyse. Je ne suis pas payé à l'heure, je ne suis pas payé du tout d'ailleurs !

Taré ! Parasite !

Par hasard, je tombe sur un cadre où John pose à côté de moi. Une photo que madame Hudson a prise à ma demande et pourtant, j'y apparais comme si j'avais été pris par surprise, comme pas à ma place. Un rictus tordu étire le coin de mes lèvres. John y souriait doucement comme à son habitude.

Je suis juste délirant. Après tout, il est juste mon colocataire. Mon poing éclata le miroir au dessus de la cheminée, brisant mon reflet en multiples morceaux de moi-même. Je ne suis pas en droit d'attendre, d'exiger de quelqu'un qu'il reste près de moi, toujours. Un ancien soldat, brouillé avec le peu de famille qu'il avait, aurait pu être le candidat parfait pour être mon … je ne sais même pas réellement quel mot mettre. Formaliser ses pensées aide au calme.

Je veux quelqu'un qui soit là pour moi, tout le temps. Egoïste, peut-être. Je voulais que ce soit lui. Depuis le moment où il a franchi le seuil de l'appartement du 221B backer street. Quand il a accepté de me suivre, quand il m'a trouvé brillant, quand il a refusé de suivre les conseils d'Anderson. J'ai bêtement cru que j'avais trouvé un compagnon.

Je suis si déçu. Il est parti rejoindre une femme, juste après que ... Je ne supporte pas de partager mais je ne me battrais pas. OH non, je ne vais pas m'abaisser à ça ! Rageusement, je projette mon ami le crâne à travers la pièce. Stupide. Le monde est si compliqué, si absurde.

-Sherlock ! Mais que se passe-t-il, demanda madame Hudson catastrophée à la porte.

-Dehors ! Foutez moi la paix, hurlais-je en retour.

Je lui claque sauvagement la porte au nez et l'entend se précipiter dans son appartement. Le notre est quelque peu saccagé depuis mon retour. Peu importe. J'ai envie de m'enterrer et de sombrer. Ne plus voir la lumière du jour avant longtemps. J'allais m'affaler sur le canapé quand un morceau de plastique attire mon attention. Je sais que mes yeux brillent en le reconnaissant. Un petit sachet attendant son heure, soudain ma fureur se mue en excitation.

Je ne dois pas faire ça, me dis-je en contemplant la poudre blanche. La drogue détruit. Et alors ? Elle apaise aussi. Envoutante. Et pourquoi ne pas reprendre la vie d'avant ? Drogue, oubli, solitude. Egoïste jusqu'au bout alors. J'ai été trop loin. Mes actes, mes paroles. Je ne suis pas fait pour vivre dans ce monde. Tout n'est qu'ennui entre deux résolutions. Sur un morceau de miroir brisé, je dessine deux belles lignes avec le peu de poudre que j'ai. Pathétique. Je vais devoir sortir pour me ravitailler.

Je pense à John qui avait filé ventre à terre chez sa copine après avoir compris que j'avais des sentiments pour lui. J'ai pourtant essayé de lui faire comprendre dès le début. Mais c'est la même chose qu'avec Irène. Je me suis fait des idées. Je ne comprends pas les autres et ils me le rendent bien.

Suivons le rituel. Les lignes sont prêtes, je me mets à l'aise. J'hôte ma veste et mon écharpe pour les laisser tomber dans mon dos. Bientôt. Un frisson d'anticipation me traverse. Mes mains tremblent légèrement. Je me déchausse en jetant mes chaussures au loin. Bientôt, je serais prêt. Je respire profondément. Le calme avant la transe. Je remonte légèrement mes manches. Inspiration. Expiration. Bientôt, l'euphorie viendrait. Première inspiration. Sentiment d'apaisement. Seconde inspiration. Je l'ai fait. Le monde est toujours plus beau au début d'une prise. Je dois sortir maintenant. Il m'en faut plus et de l'alcool aussi. Je veux un mélange toxique et détonnant. Je veux sombrer dans l'oubli. J'ai de l'argent dans la poche de mon jeans.

Je tangue légèrement vers la sortie en slalomant à travers les divers débris qui jonchent le sol. Je note que je suis pied nu lorsqu'un morceau de verre brisé entaille la plante de mon pied. Je n'aime pas être déçu. L'attitude de John m'a vraiment blessé et déstabilisé.

J'ai donc pris la décision de me droguer et de boire pour oublier ma honte et ma déception. Pitoyable n'est-il pas ?

Le sol humide et froid me fait un bien fou sous les pieds. Une sorte de joie enfantine me traverse. J'ai envie de courir. Les gens se retournent sur mon passage. Enfin certains, la plupart ignore leurs congénères. Insouciance bienfaisante.

Pour l'alcool, je savais où aller. Pour prendre quelques doses, j'allais devoir trouver un de mes ex-fournisseur. De préférence, un que Lestrade ne fréquentait pas.

L'avantage avec Emry, c'est qu'il se poste toujours au même endroit. Roux et discret. C'est les seuls choses que je retenais de chacun de mes passages. Et sa came avait toujours eu la qualité que je cherchais. La surprise s'est peinte sur son visage à mon approche.

-Sherlock ? T'es en manque à ce point ? Je croyais que tu avais décroché ?

-Je suis en pleine ascension avec aucune envie de descente, chantonnai-je totalement euphorique. Mais chutt, soufflai-je en déposant un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Besoin de moi alors ? sourit-il en attrapant mon poignet et en le caressant légèrement.

-Juste de fournitures, gloussais-je pas tenté par un contact physique.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rire mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. A la moindre difficulté, replonger dans ses travers, c'est sécurisant. J'avais hâte de retrouver la chambre d'hôtel que j'utilisais lors de mes prises. Juste pour être à l'abri, loin de ma famille et de ses incessantes remontrances. Je me sentais plus libre avec ça dans le sang.

Je fixe soudain Emry. Il agite devant moi la tranquillité à laquelle j'aspire. Je glisse ma main à l'arrière de mon jeans pour en ressortir une liasse de billets. Il me donne son prix et je compte les billets avec une lenteur exaspérante.

-Il me manque un de tes produits, je te l'apporte à l'endroit habituel ? J'aurais bien augmenté le tarif juste pour toi, tu es si sexy que tu vas te faire agresser avant d'arriver.

-Oui, répondis-je laconique à sa question.

Je me demande qui pourrait m'agresser. Je me sens dans une forme olympique. Mon téléphone vibre mais je l'ignore. Emry me rattrape par un bras et me plaque contre un mur de brique pour m'embrasser en poussant une pilule de sa langue dans ma bouche.

-Cours petit lapin, Alice t'attrapera au pays des merveilles, me libéra-t-il.

La capsule se dissout immédiatement au contact de ma salive. J'émets un rire amer. Aucun blond ne m'attrapera ce soir. Désillusion. Je sais exactement quel type de produit il m'a fait ingérer. Le temps m'est compté avant que les premiers effets ne se fassent sentir. Emry est un enculé. Je lui balance mon poing dans la figure pour faire bonne mesure avant de me mettre à courir. J'avais tout au plus 10 minutes avant que le GHB ne fasse effet. Avec la cocaïne que j'ai dans le sang, je pourrais faire un arrêt respiratoire. De longues minutes s'étirent devant moi. Un sprint d'un peu plus de 800 mètres avec pour seul plaisir, celui d'avoir frappé par anticipation ce petit con. Sa note dans mon top des fournisseurs vient de descendre. Je n'oublierai pas de me venger. Je m'essouffle mais je refuse de ralentir. Je ne tiens pas à passer un moment entre ses bras.

Je me sens en vie. Je dois rejoindre au plus vite mon cocon pour pouvoir délirer en paix et à l'abri. Je ne ferai pas l'affront à ma mère de mourir dans un coin sordide. Si jamais, je dois mourir ou même me faire violer ce sera dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Mon lieu de perdition, dont je referme la porte pour oublier ce que j'y ai vécu. Mon esprit fonctionne à toute vitesse. Le Levin Hotel n'est plus très loin. J'y serais à temps. Je manque de me faire renverser en traversant sans regarder. J'aperçois le porche noir, j'accélère. Mon pied heurte la dernière marche et m'arrache un cri de douleur tandis que je m'étale de tout mon long dans le hall d'entrée.

En relevant la tête, j'aperçois Jasper, fidèle au poste. Péniblement, je me remets sur pieds et m'approche du comptoir. Jasper a déjà sorti ma clef.

-Monsieur Holmes, avez-vous des consignes ? me demande-t-il comme d'habitude sans faire de commentaire sur ma dégaine.

-Ne laissez pas monter Emry ou toutes autres personnes du même acabit. J'ai plus qu'il ne me faut.

-Bien, la suite a été entièrement remise en état depuis votre dernier passage.

-Jasper, c'est évident, répliquais-je. Comme d'habitude, si vous n'entendez plus de signe de vie dans quelques jours, n'entrez pas, appelez mon frère.

Je me saisis de ma clef et me dirige vers l'ascenseur. Plus que quelques minutes et je suis à l'abri.

De toute évidence, je suis allongé sur le sol à l'entrée de ma suite à l'hotel Levin. Mon dernier souvenir, le baiser d'Emry. Une réelle satisfaction s'empare de moi. J'ai encore gagné. Je jubile.

Puis, je me mets à pleurer. Je replis mes genoux sur ma poitrine et je me glisse sur le côté. J'ai gagné le droit d'être seul. Mon téléphone vibre à nouveau et ne s'arrête pas. Cela m'agace, je le jette de l'autre côté du couloir.

Ici, c'est l'endroit où je suis en paix. Je prends des vacances de ce monde qui m'insupporte et que je ne comprends pas. Ce monde qui m'agresse constamment qui m'impose des règles absurdes. Je me relève chancelant. Une douleur crue émane de ma voûte plantaire. Quelle sensation désagréable ! J'inspecte la suite. Tout est neuf et pourtant si semblable aux autres fois. Ils ont tout refait à l'identique. C'est la moindre des choses pour le prix exorbitant de la tranquillité que je m'octroie ici. Mon havre de paix et de dépravation. Je vais m'établir ici quelques temps. Le temps que John reprenne ses affaires. C'est dans la logique des choses. Il va s'installer avec la fille.

John aura été une bulle agréable et fugitive dans ma vie. Un mirage. Je suis juste un taré qui n'intéresse personne à part son propre frère et encore, il n'agit que pour le compte de notre mère.

Je fouille dans mes poches et sort un sachet de poudre. Je lui souris en l'ouvrant. Enivrant. Rien que de la préparer, je me sens excité. Mon téléphone résonne à nouveau dans le silence glacé de la suite. Quelle plaie ! Je voudrais être armé du pistolet de John pour lui tirer dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de sonner. Une manière radicale et définitive de régler le problème.

Au lieu de cela, j'allume la chaîne hi-fi et shoot au passage dans le téléphone pour l'éloigner. Il cogne contre un mur au moment où résonnent les premières notes de la chevauchée des walkyries. Je monte le volume au maximum et me laisse retomber devant ma belle poudre immaculée. La musique prend plus d'ampleur au début d'une dose. Elle m'emporte et m'entraîne dans un monde seulement connu par les dieux.

Je dessine plusieurs lignes avec une de mes cartes. La musique m'accompagne. Je sens l'excitation monter. Je sniffe la première, puis la deuxième. Je me frotte le nez.

Il était exclu que je me pique. Trop visible pour mon retour à la vie normale, une vie normale et solitaire. Lestrade aurait tôt fait de me créer des ennuis. Il me surveille de prêt, il ne croit pas un seul instant à mon sevrage. De fait, je lui donne raison. Si John ne m'avait pas juste abandonné suite à mon aveu, je n'aurai pas replongé.

Je ne peux tout de même pas blâmer John pour mon incapacité à affronter les épreuves de la vie. Ce n'est quand même pas lui qui m'_oblige_ présentement à prendre une dose de bonheur factice. J'ai besoin de ça pour « faire aller ». Jusqu'à la prochaine crise. Je sens que celles-ci seront de plus en plus rapprocher.

L'hymne à la joie résonne enfin dans la pièce et je ressens le besoin de m'enivrer. Je me traîne jusqu'au réfrigérateur. Champagne. Je n'aime pas les alcools forts. Cela me permet de boire plus et le champagne a ce petit goût sucré et pétillant qui donne envie d'en prendre et d'en reprendre.

Le bouchon qui claque. Je reste là, tout contre la porte qui me soutient vaguement. Mes gestes ne sont plus très précis. Je bois à la bouteille directement avant de m'allonger à même le sol pour goûter la musique. Je remarque distraitement qu'il y a du sang sur le sol. Certainement un rapport avec cette douleur dans mon pied. Les notes couvrent le son du téléphone mais celui-ci émet des bruits parasites qui gâchent légèrement mon plaisir.

Plus de drogue et plus d'alcool. Plus d'oubli. Moins de sentiments et moins de sensations. Moins de John.

Le téléphone cesse. Seulement un instant. Il reprend. M'agace. Il est trop loin tout comme John. Il est trop loin et je ne veux pas me lever. Je ne vais pas dépenser inutilement des calories. Je vais faire abstraction et il disparaitra. Faisais-je réellement référence au téléphone ? Peu importe, bientôt tout disparaîtrait dans un flot de musique et de drogue.

Tout me monte à la tête, je suis transporté dans un autre monde, un monde où je suis bien. Mes yeux se ferment sur ce monde qui n'a jamais été pour moi.

Petit à petit une agaçante lumière me réveille. Je grogne, je voudrais de la lumière tamisée. Je vais fracasser la lampe qui me tire de mon abîme de néant. J'ouvre réellement les yeux, le soleil. Voilà le fautif. Quand va-t-il enfin imploser et foutre la paix au monde ?

Je me redresse. Vide la bouteille de champagne d'un trait et en ouvre immédiatement une autre. Je me prépare mon prochain shoot. De belles lignes de poudre, agrémentées de quelques pilules. Rageur, je tire les rideaux pour ne pas voir le soleil de la fin de l'après-midi se coucher sur Londres. Je remets de la musique. La douleur plantaire est toujours là, ainsi que le sang. J'aspire deux lignes dans chaque narine. Masse mon nez. Me dit que Lestrade est un foutu con. J'espère que Mycroft m'écrira un bel éloge funèbre. Finalement, je tirerai bien le rideau sur ma vie.

Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Mon stock est anormalement bas. Une chose n'a pas changé. Le téléphone qui sonne sans cesse. Pitié, qu'on ne m'enterre pas avec. J'aspire au silence. Il a encore assez de batterie pour me pourrir. Si ce n'était pas absurde, il aurait émis l'hypothèse que ce dernier avait absorbé une partie de sa drogue. Brusquement, il s'assoit. Sa tête tourne, il prend encore quelques gorgées de champagne.

Le temps s'écoule bizarrement, il semble faire nuit maintenant. En tout cas, il fait nuit en lui. Il entend du bruit. Certainement ce portable. Son portable.

Pourquoi essaye-t-on de le joindre ? Je ne peux même plus bouger. Je me force à sortir du fauteuil, je fais deux pas. Tombe lamentablement sur le sol. Je sombre. Je sais que cette fois l'excès m'emporte. C'est ça une overdose. Mais pourquoi ai-je si mal ?

* * *

**Alors ? Sherlock sera-t-il sauvé ?**


End file.
